cityofcyphersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kennor Ciora
Kennor's Past Kennor was born and raised in Korvosa, his parents both Varisian traders who roamed the coastline of Varisia. Kennor from an early age exhibited interest in learning magic, which his parents took notice of and eventually sent him to a school in Magnimar to learn. The weeks leading up to which, Kennor's father tattooed Kennor's upper left chest with a slightly personalized rendition of the Ciora family crest; A kite shield with ivy winding along it's edges, a swallow in flight at it's top and a golden field at the bottom. Flanking the shield are a pair of silver dragons, holding it up and looking upwards towards the swallow. Kennor started his schooling at age 15, attending a Wizard's College in Magnimar starting in the fall of 4771. There he showed that, while a gifted scholar and mage, he was rather passive about his studies, just barely passing his classes, and never doing any more than absolutely necessary. Of note, Kennor is on record to have had a very brief relationship with an unnamed female classmate with whom he shared similar interests, though this never progressed beyond a second date, and they are presumably on good terms to this day. He was introduced to Tian cuisine during his time in college, to which he has taken a keen liking, though he tends to reserve it to special occassions. Eventually Kennor learned of Thassilonian specializations, a stronger and more dedicated focus on a single school of magic at the cost of never using spells from it's opposition schools. He started pursuing his studies into this way of magic for many years, getting a good grasp on the method. When he came to the culmination of his studies, a flash of insight came to him in the form of Jenny, the barn swallow. She told him of his new connection to a patron of fate, and that he was destined for something more, in time. When he questioned what she meant, she did not reply, simply taking perch on his shoulder. After twelve years of schooling Kennor took the roads on his own, traveling the lengths of Varisia, from Magnimar, to Whistledown, to Janderhoff, Kaer Maga, Urglin, Korvosa, and Port Peril. He had seen much of the country in his travels, though had found little in regards to the ominous message given years prior. Now fifteen years later, he's yet to discern anymore from her, as she's not uttered anymore in regards to those fateful words. Who's to say what his fate is, but it's brought him to Riddleport, the City of Cyphers. Life in the City of Cyphers Kennor's arrival was no amazing or announced occasion, just another traveler on the road coming to Riddleport for one reason or another. He was quickly dragged into the mixture of arena combat for financial needs and came close to rubbing the wrong way with the criminal underworld of the city. Soon after he met a young Changeling by the name of Holly Golightly, who apparently took a liking to the lazy old wizard. With little required prompting from miss Golightly, he initially took up residence in the Mystery of the Gate Inn and from here practiced his trade. His endeavors as a tattoo artist and magical crafter came mixed with sporadic work, including dealing with necromancers and undead in the cemetery. A chance occasion found him assisting a certain Josephine Pellinoire in her old location of Gears and Mirrors as she was searching for legal documentation. Thankful for his assistance, and perhaps impressed by the old man's efficiency and ease of using magic for mundane tasks, Kennor was offered a deal of the money to cover a business license as well as the old shopfront in exchange for joining Josie's 'family' and giving her lessons in efficiency. Thus was the beginning of the Sleeping Rune, a tattoo parlor and magic item shop. Of course, his own efficiency would also put him under the gun, or in this case, bombsight, of a rival and fellow member of Josie's 'family', Damien Borgia. The younger alchemist threatened by the elder wizard's efficient means of crafting made it clear he had a death threat put against him. Thankfully the situation cleared soon enough due to some quick efforts of some good-hearted people, Ishamahla, Linden, and Holly in particular. The next major event in Kennor's stay would be the legendary GRAPPLEMANIA (the 25th year of the event), where he participated alongside Cha'La as team Mage Hand. The pair would come in last against the superior might of the other two teams, much to Kennor's slight irritation. In the wake of the event Kennor's continued time close to Holly would eventually see them start dating in the week of Pharast 9-15 4798. Category:Characters